Living In Fiction
by Sterling Vale
Summary: Riley and Finnegan have been all over The U.S to keep away from the horrors they have caused themselves. Their journey soon comes to a violent hault when a "Mysterious" accident leaves them bloodied and broken on the outskirts of La Push, Washington.


Living in Fiction

Screaming. Tearing flesh. Blood…death. Over and over, it played like a broken record. It wouldn't stop; at least, not until my eyes opened. My breaths were heavy and my forehead was damp with sweat. I noticed I was sitting up. I had shot up before I completely woke. I looked around to see I was in the back seat of a fairly small car. It was dark, meaning it was still night. I hadn't slept through the night for a full year now.

"You had another nightmare? Is that ever going to stop?" I looked to the front seat to see a curly haired, dark-blonde-almost-brunette, girl driving. Her name was Riley. Riley Jean Markel- the hyena shifter. She was like my organic leash- assigned to keep me in line by her pack's orders- as if they could control me.

"They haven't stopped for a year and a half now. I don't think it'll be stopping anytime soon," I spoke as I slipped into the passenger's seat of the Mazda. "You want me to drive for awhile? You look tired."

She cocked her eyebrow toward me, though she hadn't spoken. After a moment of silence, I finally sighed and smacked my hand down on the dashboard. "Would you kindly not give me looks and just speak?"

Riley smirked. "I'm just confused. You're actually going to do something nice for me? That's a new one."

I stared at the smart ass, wishing my eyes could burn her. I pressed my lips into a hard line. "Would you rather I go back to the back seat and sleep? Because I could very easily do that."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. She was such a youngster. "I was just kidding. Cool your jets. You can take over."

With an annoyed grunt, I traded places with her. I couldn't wait for my young, irritating leash to fall asleep. She was good company when she wasn't conscious. Don't get me wrong, I liked the girl. When she was supposed to be policing me, she became a companion and decided to, instead, help me with my little…problem. She was there when no one else was. I gave her credit for that. She was just a little annoying at times.

"How many hours have you been driving?" I glanced over at Riley to see her rubbing her finger tips over her eyes. She was obviously tired.

"I don't know…I'd say about eight hours." Damn. I'd left her at the mercy of the wheel for a little too long. Unfortunately, now I had to make it up to her. I sighed and rustled my long fingers through my odd colored hair.

"Alright. Get some sleep. In the morning, we'll stop and get something to eat." Riley simply replied with a nod before leaning her head against the window and falling into her deep sleep- the lucky lass.

Turning back to the road, my mind started to wonder. It had been almost a year now that Riley and I had been traveling the states together. We never stayed in one place for too long though, due to our unfortunate circumstances. I had come here from Ireland a year and a month ago. I was trying to escape the horrors I left behind, but it seemed as if it followed me everywhere I went.

I was in Pennsylvania when I ran into the hyena. She told me that under the order of her clan, she was to monitor me and if I were to act out of hand, she would eliminate my existence. I remembered laughing at her. In my book, she and I weren't even a close match.

The girl and I fought a lot; she hated my confidence over her and I hated the fact that she never went away. It wasn't until we ended up in the Upper Peninsula of Michigan that things began to change. Neither her or I had known that another shifter clan resided there; one the hyena clan was enemies with since the dawn of time. The cat shifters.

By the mere smell of Riley, they wanted her dead. They didn't care about who she was as a person, they just cared that she was one of the enemy. I transformed that night and killed many from the pride. When I found Riley, I took her as far away from them as possible. That was when she and I first started getting along. Now her and I were two peas in a pod…more or less.

It was then that I heard the blaring of a car horn. Snapping my eyes back open, I saw the head lights and heard Riley yell my name. Quickly, I dodged the car, but in doing so, I hit black ice. Spinning now, I lost complete control of the car. Going off the road, we barrel rolled once before a tree hit my side, leaving the car upside down and knocking me out.


End file.
